Decisions
by Orokid
Summary: Its the final battle, and Harry has to make a decision his life or the one he loves...


**orokid: Ummm… okay… Don't own squat. Still. Cries Why do you people have to remind me of that every time I see you? I'm miserable enough as it is! Runs away crying**

**HPfreakaleak: Ohhhhkaayyy. Anyway! On with the story! Chases after orokid with a rolled up newspaper. Get back here! I still have forgiven you for killing Ron in your other story!**

**orokid: Whimpers Help. Runs as fast as able to**

_**Decisions**_

I don't know what to do right now. My paths are split in two separate directions. I can live a happy life, only to lose the one I truly love forever, or I can allow the world to live in fear.

My wand hit the floor and tears came to my eyes. _'The prophecy was right'_, I mused to myself, my skinned knees hitting the dirt hauntingly, as if it was going to be the last time I was ever going to be on my knees again. But, Hell, it could be. _'But it will be the murderer that wins the war'_, I thought angrily, my head falling in shame for giving up. I just know that many people will die, have died, because of my decision, but I will not loose the girl I love. Never. I just won't allow it.

"I win", he taunted me, letting go of her neck, dropping her to his feet. I rushed toward her, feeling at her wrist for a pulse. Sighing in relief at my find, I stood, his wand immediately pressing against my chest, where my heart should be. "You are willing to accept your fate, Potter? For one measly mud-blood?" his snide voice questioned me, his deeply throated laugh pounding in my ears.

My hand silently reached out behind me, my wand slowly floating towards my outstretched hand, my figure still. "Yes, Voldemort, I am." He reset his arm, wand pointing at my throat instead. I needed more time! What could I do? "But tell me one thing: Why were my parents murdered? I know it's not only because they were in the way."

His hand fell momentarily as my wand inched forward. "I loved your mother", he stated simply. "But she was infatuated with that bloody prankster, James." My wand climbed the back of my leg, moving slowly up inside my robes. "The day Lily had you was the day I couldn't handle not having her anymore. I went to their safe house and demanded her to love me. When she refused, I cursed your bloody father to his death. I told her that there hadn't been a problem any more. But she ran up to your room and put that protection charm on you. The same one that wouldn't allow me to kill you."

"And then you killed her?" I asked, anger slightly showing in my voice. Voldemort nodded.

I kneeled back down to my unconscious love, kissing her forehead for what could be the final time. "I love you, 'Mione", I whispered in her ear, my wand hidden firmly in my sleeve. I mumbled the protection charm, rubbing the tears from my eyes with my free hand. My heart ached as I pulled away. "I will not allow you to kill everyone I love, Voldemort. You killed all who stood in your way for love and power and everything else. If this is to be my final day on Earth, I will protect the one person I care for more than my own life."

"If you weren't defenseless, I might actually be scared", the evil man taunted me, a glint of humor within his snake-like eyes. The yellow slits seemed to widen as I raised my arm, holding my wand tightly.

I smirked. "You should be."

And for the first time in my life, I had cursed someone into oblivion. I had become a murderer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awoke, my head throbbing in pain, my heart seemingly doing the exact same.

"Harry?" Your sweet voice commands my emerald orbs to look at you. "Good. You're awake", she sighed, relieved. Hesitantly, she leaned down, kissing my scabbed lips lightly.

As she pulled away, I could only touch my lips in surprise, knowing well that my face was the brightest shade of red ever named. "W-What was that about?" I asked her, knowing in the back of my mind the answer that I was hoping eluded both of us- or at least just her.

She couldn't have… heard me, right?

"I wasn't entirely conked out, Harry", she told me softly, her breath tickling my skin. I shivered lightly, enjoying the feeling while I laughed nervously. Damn it, she had heard me. "During this horrid dream I was having during the fight, thanks to some dark wizard I don't expect to hear from for a long, long time, I heard you tell me that you love me and scream out to someone, and I'm only guessing who it was, that you'd protect me with your life." She paused. "Also, there was a really strong protection charm on me. Even Dumbledore hasn't yet figured out if it's the strongest spell he had ever seen cast on one person or the strongest feelings one could have for someone." She grinned, just before leaning down and kissing me again. "And if you haven't noticed, Harry Potter, I love you too. A lot. Maybe too much, but I'll get through life knowing that."

I felt like fireworks were flowing throughout my body. She liked me. She liked _ME_! _**Bloody Hell**, _she_ loved **me**!_

"I-I-" _'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'_ Instead of continuing my stuttering of I's, I personally pulled her towards me, my firm lips touching hers. "I love you, Hermione", I breathed when we pulled away from what seemed like hours later. That kiss had been just a notch under making out! "Even if you are my best friend, I love you more than one. And I can live with that fact too. As long as you live for something, I can too."

She smiled sweetly at me, my stomach doing back flips as she touched my face daintily, her smooth fingers gliding against this seventeen year-old's stubble. "I love you too, Harry. More than you realize." I grinned brightly before we kissed again, my hurt fingers touching her scabbed cheeks in pleasure.

And I only found out one thing that day, kissing her (and getting yelled at for almost an hour by the Hogwarts nurse for disturbing the other invalids with our making-out): God, life is good sometimes.

**orokid: Once again, I pronounce myself the sap queen. Yea! Gets hit with rolled up newspaper What the-?**

**HPfreakaleak: Running towards me I got you now! You killed Ron!**

**orokid: Scratches the back of my head Eh heh heh heh… Oh freak... I'm gonna die. Runs again. Sorry, dear readers. I shall return. Peace out- for now! Runs off into the distance**


End file.
